Cables And Crack Present: MarvelDC
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: A collection of Marvel and DC crossover smuts. Pairs one Marvel character with one DC character each chapter. Chapters vary in length.
1. Nightwing and Black Widow

**Author's Notes: ****This is a collection of Marvel and DC crossover smuts. Some of the couples may make sense to you, some may not. Why not give them a chance and see if you think they work or not then let me know in the reviews. Feel free to tell who you'd like to see in future chapters maybe. All goes well, I'm considering doing some spin-off stories about the couples in here, following straight on from the chapters, depending on which ones I like the most, and which have potential for further stories. Haven't decided whether they will be later chapters of this or new stories. What do you think? But anyway, here is Nightwing and Black Widow. **

**Please check out our twitter feed (web address on our profile) and feel free to make requests using the request plotter form (also on our profile)**

"Need some help?" Nightwing hung from the ceiling a grin for his face. "No," Black Widow stated as her Widow's Sting took down the last of the green-clad terrorists. "So what brings a big shot Avenger like yourself to Gotham City," Nightwing dropped down, landing on his feet with acrobatic poise. "I'm here on official shield business," Natasha was trying to be short and get this over with but the look on the vigilante's face told her he wanted more explanation. "There are several Hydra bases hidden in Gotham, being financed by the Penguin."

"Fair enough," Dick grinned with a shrug. He made no effort to leave. "Why are you bothering me?" Black Widow demanded after a moment's silence. "I really like redheads," he shrugged. She sighed. Natasha was used to men drooling over her but this was different. This was more like genuine flirting. And Nightwing was cute. "Alright," she said after a moment's pause, "I could use your help with the final hydra base."

With the final Hydra facility destroyed and any weapons of mass destruction secured, and after a visit to the Penguin, Widow's job in Gotham was finished. But she still had some time to kill before her flight. It was only fair she give Nightwing a helping hand with his own criminals. Within an hour, Killer Croc was imprisoned again, Firefly's latest crime spree had been ended, and Killer Moth was dangling from a rooftop defeated.

"So he's really a supervillain?" Widow asked. Nightwing nodded. "And he calls himself Killer Moth?" "Yup." "... and his moth-gun?" Nightwing grinned at her disbelief. Then something took over him and he found himself leaning towards her. Natasha was apparently feeling the same thing because her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned forwards too. Their lips connected in a kiss for just a moment before they pulled away. Natasha turned away, embarrassed, and Dick blushed.

"It's getting early now, it's time for the nocturnal members of the Gotham population to head home." Widow nodded her understanding. "Do you live far from here?" He shook his head.

His apartment was only a few blocks away. Dick discarded his mask, which surprised Natasha who expected him to be more protective of his identity. Clearly Nightwing was more trusting than his mentor. "Listen," Black Widow said nervously, "that kiss..." She stepped towards him. "Let's just forget it ever happened," Dick finished for her. Natasha shook her head and kissed him: "Let's not."

Dick's eyes widened but his grin returned as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him for another kiss. Their lips worked at each other's with passion and precision. Natasha rolled off his top revealing a toned and muscled chest. His fingers weaved into her belt, unclicking it and tossing it away.

They backed up against the wall, Dick's back pressing against the solid surface of his apartment wall. He caught the zipper of her black leather costume and tugged it down. He pushed the black fabric off her shoulders and spun her away from him. His hands gripped her breasts through her bra while his lips lay kisses on her neck evoking a deep moan.

Widow allowed him to gently rub her boobs as he nibbled and sucked on her neck. His tongue breezed over a few strands of her red hair. She turned herself around to face him again, pushing her into the wall forcefully and ripping away the rest of his costume. He grinned eagerly as she pushed off the straps of her bra. It fell to the floor.

The retreated away from the wall and into his bedroom where he stripped her down to her thin panties and laid her down gently on his bed. She pulled down his boxers swiftly and his penis pressed against her bare thigh. He pinched her panties and carefully took them off her smooth perfect body. They positioned themselves on the bed with him on top of her and his hips started to rock against hers.

His cock slid into her vagina and pushed back and forth. Natasha moaned out and he silenced her with a kiss. His short black hair smelt good and her hands disappeared into it, holding on tightly as they made love. Their breaths were short and fast. He coated her naked body with kisses as he thrust into her.

His pounding grinded to a halt as they tensed up. He finished in her and she called out lustfully. She rolled him onto his back and pushed herself tightly to his chest lovingly, hearing his heartbeat as her ear pressed against his chest. Her nimble hands rubbed his shoulders lovingly. "Mission accomplished?" he grinned. "You bet, lover boy," she whispered.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she snuggled into him. "Shield could use a man of your... talents," Natasha smirked. He smiled back. "I didn't realise Shield was so into cuddling," he grinned.


	2. Spiderman and Batgirl

**Author's Notes: ****This is quite a long chapter. I was writing Spidey as Ultimate Spiderman, but I guess a bit older and, you know, not dead. Steph is Batgirl from pre-Flashpoint but post-Return of Bruce Wayne. I got quite into this, so I hope you enjoy.**

"Okay you two," Spiderman swung into the open, landing deftly on the rooftop behind the super-villain duo, "Which of you thought this team-up would be a good idea?" A bolt of electricity fired from Electro in a zig-zag towards Spiderman, who leaped out of the way with ease. "When you know it will just lead to a cool superhero team-up of our own," Batgirl announced, swinging into the street alongside them, her blonde hair waving in the breeze. "Grr..." Killer Croc snarled. "Sorry Croc, forgot you couldn't think at all," Spidey's feet crashed into the green monster's chest knocking it backwards into a brick wall with a thud.

Batgirl leaped into the air, dodging the streaks of lightning firing from Electro and she delivered a kick to Electro's face. Electro stumbled backwards and Steph followed through with a series of punches. Electro regained his balance and shot a jolt of electricity through her. Batgirl cried out, stumbling backwards herself. She looked down at the shreds of costume that still clung to her midriff. Oracle was going to kill her for that.

Spiderman looked up at her cry, his attention shifting away from Croc only for Croc to retaliate, slamming his fist into Spidey and knocking him into a heap on the ground at Steph's feet. Croc's fists slammed down but Spidey rolled out of the way just in time. Spiderman leaped up into the air and with a thwip, covered Croc's face in webbing.

When Croc had ripped the sticky web fluid away from his reptilian face he found himself no longer face to face with the wallcrawler, but instead with the blonde vigilante. Clasped in Batgirl's hand was now a long grey staff.

"I thought we talked about hitting girls Max," Spidey's foot connected with the side of Electro's face. "No matter how cute they are." A barrage of punches and web took Electro down. Spidey webbed his opponent to the wall for the police then turned to see how his fellow hero fared. Batgirl stood whistling, her staff pressing into the collapsed Killer Croc's forehead.

"Did you just call me cute?" Steph smirked. "Uh... no... I said... what sounds like cute? Lute. Because you look like you might play the lute..." She raised an eyebrow at his attempts to come up with an excuse. "Or boot. You wear boots. Nice boots. Not as fabulous as Iron Fist's. But boots none the less," he continued, "I'm sorry. I'm babbling. Your hair smells nice Did you know that the French for bat is chauve-souris?"

Steph took a moment to shake her head at his awkward nature, a wry smile on her face, then looked down at her costume. "Ugh, this is ruined," she muttered. "So um... You want to go get a milkshake or something?" she asked looking up. Spidey stood still and silent, perhaps in shock. "What?" she asked. "Sorry, I'm just used to web-slinging away after these kind of fights to escape the police, who for some reason believe everything is my fault. Milkshakes sound good."

Of course they had to change into something else first to avoid drawing attention, so it wasn't Spiderman and Batgirl that met for drinks but Steph Brown and Peter Parker. Steph was intrigued by how he looked without his mask. He wasn't what she imagined, in fact he was cuter. Conversation came easy once they got started and the two really hit it off. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what he'd said earlier though.

"So you think I'm cute then," she said suddenly. Peter nearly choked on his drink. He searched desperately for an acceptable response and eventually came up with a response. "Gug," he said. "You're not too bad yourself," she winked, her hand gently gripping his. "Do you want to-" he started. "Yes," she interrupted and she kissed him.

Peter cupped her cheeks in his hand, kissing back passionately. When they broke off it was with a smile. "That was-" Peter started. "Amazing," Steph interrupted again. "Sorry, didn't mean to keep interrupting you," she quickly added. He smiled. "It's quite cute actually," he replied. "You sure you don't mean lute. Or boot." He kissed her again: "I'm sure."

"Do you uh... Do you want to see my base? Oracle's off with the Birds of Prey so it would just be us but... it's pretty cool," Steph asked. "Who's Oracle?" Peter asked as he finished off his milkshake. "She's... it doesn't matter. Do you want to?" Steph answered, remembering Oracle officially didn't exist anymore. "Sure," he grinned.

The journey back to Steph's Bat-Bunker was even quicker than she thought it was because he carried her there, web-swinging. Once there the tour was very quick as it wasn't very big and there really wasn't that much to see. He seemed pretty excited by the computers there though. Steph thought it was cute when he geeked out.

Then they kissed again. Their lips connected and Steph allowed herself to fall into the kiss. His arms held her tightly and he kissed her with such passion that all Steph wanted to do was lay down and let him cover her in kisses. Well, there was one other thing she wanted to do as well...

She pulled him down onto the floor on top of her and her fingers searched his chest until they got a grip on his shirt and pulled it off of him. Breathing hard, she fumbled with his jeans until she managed to undo them and pull them off also. Peter silently lifted her shirt up over her head. Steph was impressed: she hadn't thought he knew how to be silent. "You're so hot," she whispered, placing her hand against his bare chest.

There was a wide grin on his face as he rolled away her jeans. Clearly, he appreciated the compliment. "You're beautiful," he responded, kissing her nose. Her heart fluttered and his hands gently rubbed her thighs. They simply lay there in each other's arms for a moment until Steph reached up and unclasped her bra. Peter's eyes widened as it fell away.

She traced a line over his back with her fingers as his face dived into her breasts, licking the tits. He barely noticed as she gripped the edge of his underwear. She yanked it down to his ankles and off him. He continued to suck on her boobs but the hands on her thighs travelled to her panties and whipped them down in retaliation.

"I love you," Peter said suddenly. "I'm sorry," he apologised quickly. "Don't apologise," she smiled. "I do that. Apologise. All the time. For everything. Most things are my fault somehow so it's kind of a reflex. Sorry." She giggled. "I love you too," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again. Then he pushed his pelvis against hers.

She moaned as he thrust into her, his penis pushing into her vagina. He continued to grind into her and she couldn't stop the moans. Every movement he made caused her to gasp or groan now that he was inside of her. He rocked into her consistently, fucking her with care. Her hands went to his chest again and rubbed at his nipples lustfully. He fondled her boobs in response and thrust a little faster.

He allowed his hands to roam over her body, soothing every curve, as his dick slammed into her again and again. Steph could feel herself starting to sweat as he screwed her. He was so passionate and so careful as he pounded into her, but so powerful and so sexy at the same time. "I'm close," she whispered and Peter picked up the pace, bringing her to her orgasm.

With a few more thrusts his penis joined her wet pussy, and they both moaned out desperately. Their eyes met and they kissed again, their lips connecting with love. "I love you so much," he whispered. She nodded, catching her breath. "Me too." "You love yourself?" he raised an eyebrow with a grin. "No... That's not what... You knew what I meant," she protested. He smiled and hugged her. "Yeah. Yeah I did... Does that mean I can join the X-Men as a telepath?"


	3. Wonder Woman and Loki

**Author's Notes: ****This one is a much shorter chapter, but hopefully still a lot of fun. After looking at some hot pictures of Wonder Woman captured (see them on our Twitter feed) we decided to do our own Wonder Woman in Peril story, and I think you'll like it when the Amazon finds herself in the clutches of the Asgardian...**

Wonder Woman was tied down to the golden table with her own golden lasso. The red walls around her screamed of royalty. "I trust you are comfortable," Loki smiled. She struggled against the lasso but with no success. She couldn't answer verbally because of the strip of grey duct tape across her mouth. As well as the lasso, she had handcuffs holding her arms behind her back. Loki's hand rubbed her blue and white starred panties with a cruel grin while his other hand held his staff and pressed it to Diana's chest. "You have heart Amazon..."

Undercurrents of bubbling triumph rose through Loki as Wonder Woman lay helpless and vulnerable beneath him. The god pressed a hand to her cheek and his finger stroked the gentle skin. Then in one swift movement, he tore away the tape from her mouth and Diana grimaced in a slight pain but said nothing.

Loki winked as he eased away her boots and his hands gripped her feet. Diana whimpered as his thumbs rubbed Asgardian symbols of pleasure into the soles of her feet. Then his hands travelled up over her firm calves and to her strong thighs. The legs of an Amazon princess were heavenly in his grasp. He smirked as his hands reached the blue and white panties of her costume. One hand flew eagerly to the red part of her costume, gripping her large heaving breasts while the other slipped away the blue, to reveal her vagina.

He groped her boobs with furious excitement as his other hand stripped himself. His cock tapped at her entrance. She made no protest and Loki knew she was his. He thrust down into her and she moaned. Wonder Woman couldn't do anything else with the lasso holding her down and the handcuffs restraining her. He continued to mercilessly squeeze and tug her tits while he screwed her.

The sex was god-like as the two forces of nature connected. The Asgardian fucking the Amazon with unrivalled force and passion. He pounded into her without restraint, ravaging her body with his hands. Diana was panting for breath as he kept thrusting up and down, the same smirk stuck on his face.

Loki felt himself approaching climax but had no idea how much longer the Amazon could last. He decided to rectify the problem. His hand released her bouncing beautiful boobies and took up his staff again. The cold metal pressed to her warm worked flesh and her eyes looked to him for instructions. "Cum."

Wonder Woman groaned out as orgasm hit her. Loki smiled allowing himself to ejaculate also. He stroked her long black hair back behind her ear and kissed her on the lips. "Darling," he whispered with a grin, "Are you ready for round two?"


	4. Huntress and Punisher

**Author's Notes:****A little less plot than some of the others, a little more sex. Enjoy :)**

Huntress and the Punisher lay on the ground, making out in the dark alley as the rain poured down on them. He was already pulling at her costume, ripping the straps and tearing away the fabric. Within moments Helena was in nothing but her underwear and her mask. He twirled a strand of her wet black hair around his finger, a grin on his face. She peeled his shirt away from him and he sat there, toying with her hair and watching her as she stripped him.

In each other's arms they found warmth from the rain. Both in their underwear, Frank leant back so Helena would be on top. Their lips locked and danced as he unlatched her bra and tossed it away. He groped her boobs, squeezing them tightly then slid away her knickers. The naked Helena lustfully tore away his underwear and his cock stood upright.

She smirked and slid down his body. He felt her lips close around his penis. She sucked roughly, with a harsh passion and Frank grunted his pleasure. Her fingers curled around the shaft, pumping it up and down while she sucked. Punished helped with the blowjob, pulling her head up and down with a rough yanking on her hair.

Huntress rolled them over so he was on top and he pulled back, adjusting his position so his pelvis was level with hers. He slammed down into her pussy and Huntress moaned out. She'd always liked it rough. Punished put all his power into his thrusting, still gripping her hair tightly. Helena's body shuddered with each thrust and her boobs bounced up and down, occasionally earning a forceful lick from Frank's tongue alongside the rain's drumming on their flesh.

She felt the cold wet street beneath her pressing hard against her back as he drilled her harder and harder. He yanked her head back and slammed his mouth to hers again for a passionate kiss. Helena groaned with pleasure. His slick black hair was identical in colour to hers but had a rougher texture to it as she ran her hands through the short wet hair.

He slowed to a stop but his thrusts were even harder as he came to his climax. He ejaculated into her setting off her orgasm and they moaned and gasped out together in dark night howling. He kissed her lightly then shoved his clothes back on.

"So you're leaving then?" Huntress demanded as he started to turn his back on her. He cocked his head to the side. "When I look at you a see a girl who's endured tragedy and realised the world is full of scum. But I also see a little girl who's desperate to fit in with her little teammates that she's not ready to do what's necessary. Me and you could do some real damage to this sinful world of corruption. Call me when you're ready to grow up."

She watched him march off into the rain-filled night, and her eyes focused on the gun hanging from his belt. She glanced over at her crossbow lying on the ground across from her. She tried to think of Dinah and Barbara and the other Birds of Prey, but all she could find herself thinking about was the death that took her father from her...


	5. Batman and Emma Frost

**Author's Notes:****A longer one with more character and development. I hope you find it pretty hot, or at least quite fun.**

"Welcome to the Hellfire Club, Mr Wayne," Shaw grinned like a vulture. Bruce didn't shake Sebastian Shaw's outstretched hand. "I see you're still a little cold towards our aims. Let me introduce you to someone equally frosty. Mr Wayne, meet the delightful miss Emma Frost." The gorgeous blonde in white turned around and smiled at Bruce with surprising warmth.

"A pleasure to meet you," Bruce broke his silence. "Likewise," Emma smirked, kissing his cheek. "I will leave you two to it," Shaw laughed. "Try not to fall under her charms too fast Mr Wayne," he called over his shoulder as he turned away.

Bruce sat brooding in his three million dollar arm chair, shadows clouding his scowling but otherwise perfect facial features. Emma draped herself over an equally exquisite piece of furniture opposite him, within the walls of Wayne Manor. "We've known each other since childhood," Emma commented, "Yet at the club you acted as if you didn't know me."

"Shaw knows I'm only there to take down the Hellfire Club from the inside," Bruce stated. "Like a worm in a apple," Emma nodded. "It was better that he not know he can use you against me," Bruce continued. Emma stood up, and took a seat on the arm of Bruce's chair. "Shaw knows he can use me against _any _man. That's why I'm his favourite," she whispered, licking her lips almost menacingly.

Bruce was silent. "But then I guess you're not so much a man, as a Batman now," she sighed, "Back when we were kids, I believed my parents that one day I would marry you. You were the sweetest boy. Then you had to go and grow up."

Her hand reached for his cheek but he caught her wrist. "You know we can't be together," Bruce replied quietly, "It would be too dangerous." Emma smiled. "I can take care of myself," he responded, but her lips didn't move. "I don't use my telepathy for Shaw," Emma snapped, rolling her eyes. "You read my mind," Bruce growled, "You once told me you'd never do that." "Back then, I never had to."

"Wealthy. Handsome. With an air of mystery. You're the kind of man most girls can only dream of," Emma whispered in his ear as she slipped herself down from the arm of the chair and into his lap, straddling his waist. She flicked her hair behind her ear and ran a finger down his chest. "Our first kiss made butterflies fly through my stomach for the first time and you know I hate that kind of pathetic imagery. You also know you felt the same way." She leant towards him, their faces hovering mere particles apart. "It's time to stop hiding behind your cape and cowl Bruce, it's time to let yourself have what you really want..."

Bruce made no protest as their lips met. His hands rested on her hips and she continued to rub his chest. He stood up, lifting her with him, and her legs wrapped around him. Their lips never broke contact, making out passionately. He laid her down on her back on the perfectly polished table and finally pulled his lips from hers. Silently, he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. His hands were on her shoulders, rubbing lightly before he eased away her clothes.

In her white lingerie, she stripped him also. She took far less care with his clothes, they weren't nearly as valuable as hers. With a click, he tugged away her bra and she pulled him close to her. He placed precise kisses along her breasts. Then he gently ran her knickers down over her legs and her ankles, placing them carefully on the ground. His lips reached her entrance and his tongue found her clit. Emma moaned out uncontrollably.

Having ravished her wet pussy, Bruce pulled away. Emma's treacherous fingers latched onto his boxers and pulled them down them lightly stroked the shaft of his penis. She helped him bend her over the table and her hands clamped onto the edges. His pelvis pushed towards her ass.

Grinding into her rear, his cock started to push back and forth into her tight ass. The delicious blonde gasped for breath as he pounded into her roughly. He rested his hands on her butt-cheeks, rubbing as he nailed her to the table. He traced kisses down her spine, savouring the taste of her flawless back. Emma was screaming at him telepathically, egging him on and shouting for _harder _and _faster._

Bruce gripped her ass tight as he pounded into it forcefully again and again, each time evoking a vocal reaction. Then he spun her around and started to thrust into her vagina, a little gentler. She coiled her arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard. His hands now travelled to her boobs, groping her big tits passionately.

His dick slammed into her soaked vagina only a few times more before he came. She moaned out both verbally and telepathically. Bruce grunted as he finished in her. He slumped back into his chair and she sat on him again, curling up against him, her fingers lightly stroking his bare chest.

"You should call Alfred," she breathed out, "Tell him I will be staying overnight after all, but he needn't prepare another bedroom. I need to freshen up." Emma smiled her wicked smile and scooped up her clothes, disappearing to the bathroom.

Her fingers pressed her phone to her ear and she spoke quietly but with haste. "Shaw, it's Frost. Like I promised, Wayne is wrapped around my finger. The Inner Circle can continue its operations without fear of being disturbed by Bruce Wayne..."


	6. Harley and Goblin

**Author's Notes: ****I guess this was inspired a bit by the ItsJustSomeRandomGuy videos on youtube where Green Goblin and Harley Quinn are a couple but rather than the Norman Dafoe-Goblin I went for the Harry Dehaan-Goblin. I really enjoyed the Amazing Spider-man 2 and Harry was my favorite character in it.**

"They say you're crazy..." Harry Osborn looked up with a grin. "I could say the same about you," he retorted to the blonde. Harley Quinn stepped forwards into the light. "They say a lot about you," she whispered with a smirk. "Like what?" he asked as he stood up from his desk. "They say you're rich," she smiled, jumping towards him and sitting on the edge of his desk. "True," he stepped towards her and she could feel his breath. "They say you're the Green Goblin," she whispered. He leant down, his hands placing themselves on her shoulders and he whispered back: "Also true." "They say you're sexy..." she murmured. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck and his tongue washed across her smooth silky skin. "True," she answered for him.

Harley's relationship with the Joker had ended after he tried to blow her up with Batman and the Penguin. Again. Now she was on the prowl for a new gig. She'd come here wondering about a job opportunity. That was now the furthest thing from her mind. His tongue danced on her flesh and she breathed out hard. "How crazy are you?" Harry grinned. "Take off your shirt and I'll show you," she squeaked.

Harry pulled back and quickly peeled off his tight black t-shirt. Harley's hands pressed to his well-toned chest and her thumbs rubbed his nipples. She then licked his collarbone like a puppy. She was pushing him back onto his desk. Harry obliged. Harley straddled him and stroked his chest. She eased off his belt with a grin and yanked away his jeans. "You're a sexy young thing," she commented as she twirled one of his blonde ponytails around her finger. "You're not too bad yourself," he replied with a wink. She squealed with delight. Her fingers slipped inside Harry's boxers.

Harry groaned as she gently worked the shaft of his hardening penis. "So what's the deal?" he breathed out. "I thought you were Joker's girl..." he added. She gave his cock a gentle stroke. "I was," she admitted. She pulled her hand away and cupped his cheek. "Now I want to be your girl," she kissed him passionately. "Well in that case, "Harry cackled, "I'd better make you mine." He gripped her thighs and pushed her up, off of the desk and up against the wall. She moaned as he stripped her, peeling the tight red and black clothing away from her. A sharp slap to her tight ass evoked a moan from her.

He unlatched her bra and tore away her knickers and she let her eyes flutter closed as his finger slid into her exposed pussy. She was panting for breath as he fingered her for a quick but intense few seconds. Then he slid away his boxers and pushed his penis inside her. He thrust in and out quickly and Harley gasped. She held onto his shoulders tightly and pressed her lips to his. It was so different than when she was with Joker, with so much more emotion, more lust. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

The cute blonde felt good in Harry's grasp as he fucked her. His hands trailed over her back, tracing a line down her spine as his hips rocked into hers with power and force. Harley shrieked out as she had her orgasm but Harry was still hard. She dropped to her knees and gently rubbed her tits against his cock before bringing the rod into her mouth and sucking hard. Harry was gasping now as she swirled it around her mouth with her quick tongue and lusty lips. He soon shot down her throat.

He breathed out hard as he slumped back into his office chair and reluctantly started to pull his underwear back up. Harley also snatched up her bra and knickers. "So did I pass the audition?" she asked with a grin. He raised an eyebrow. "I heard you're putting together a crew to fight that Spider-Bum." she explained. He smirked and pressed a button on his desk. "Mr Fiers," he spoke confidently with a smug edge to his voice, "We have a new recruit to our team."


	7. Robin and Shadowcat

**Author's Notes: ****Tim and Kitty have always been two of my favourite characters so it seemed only natural to me to hook them up. I'm not 100% happy with this but hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

"Superboy told me his secret identity," Kitty grinned. Robin finished tying up the thugs they'd apprehended: "He tells everyone his secret identity." "Then why won't you tell me yours?" Kitty stepped towards him, pressing a finger to his chest accusingly. "Because." Robin answered.

Kitty went to Gotham High, ever since she left the Xavier Institute. It wasn't the nicest of places, and it could be difficult for a young good-looking girl like Kitty but she was hardly defenceless and she'd made a good group of friends. Amongst them was Tim Drake. Tim was a bit of a nerd and generally kept himself to himself but he was actually well-liked around the school, and quite popular, even if he didn't seem to realise this himself. Kitty thought he was kind of cute.

Tim had known Kitty Pryde was Shadowcat even before she had told him in an attempt to get him to reveal his identity. This was part of the reason why he kept an eye on her in his civilian identity. Tim denied the other part of the reason. The feisty brunette was a good friend, and Tim's heartbeat sped up a little every time she was near.

"Timothy!" she greeted him, coming up on him from behind and playfully wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Hi Kitty," he smiled awkwardly. Kitty wore skin-tight jeans with a white half-top. It didn't occur to Tim that she was dressed deliberately provocatively. "I will see you later," she grinned, touching his nose teasingly, "for that physics help you promised me." He nodded. "Sure," he managed to reply. Then Kitty was gone.

Tim had put on his costume to clear his head. He always found himself more confident as Robin than as Tim Drake. It took him by surprise when he found Kitty in the same alleyway as the last night, beating up very-similar looking Gotham thugs. "No costume?" he commented swooping down and placing a well-aimed kick into the side of the last thug's head. She was still in the same outfit as she had been at school. "Nope," she answered, stepping towards him.

It now occurred to Tim that he was right up against the wall, and unlike Kitty, he didn't have phasing powers to escape. She kept pacing towards him, showing no signs of stopping until she was pressed right up against him. Her heart was racing even faster than his was. She cupped his cheek, her fingers lining the edges of his cheekbones. Then, silently, she leant forwards and she kissed him.

Robin tried to resist, but the sultry Shadowcat was too much for him. He found himself kissing back. It was her that pulled away. She was breathing hard and there was a nervous look in her eyes. "There's a boy at my school," she explained, "He's cute," she added. Robin didn't respond yet. "I like you, but we can hardly have a relationship if I don't know who you are. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm going to ask this boy out. Unless... Unless there's something between us that you want to... take further?"

Robin didn't have the words to answer. He was usually so in control, so calculating, his confidence soaring above his partners', but he just didn't know what to say. She had powers, and training from Wolverine no less, if there was anyone safe to have a relationship with, it was probably her. He took off his mask.

"Oh My God!" she screamed when she saw his identity. "Tim? How did I not recognise you? I mean your mask is tiny!" "It's the cape," Tim grinned, "chicks dig the cape." Kitty raised an eyebrow. Her heart felt like it wanted to jump out of her body and erupt like Vesuvius. He was so hot and he made her feel so good but so nervous all the time she was around him. She leaped forwards onto him, her lips smothering his with kisses.

She was pushing him onto his back up on the trash compactor and straddling him. Her hands pressed on his chest and the kiss continued passionately. His hands were on her jeans, rubbing gently. Kitty rolled off her top and tossed it aside. Tim's hands ran up her thighs to her butt-cheeks, which he squeezed tightly.

Her hips were lightly rocking against his, uncontrollably. She was tearing at his costume, her small hands tugging away his red shirt, up and over his head. She took the cape and draped over her shoulders as if she was wearing it. "How do I look?" she smirked. "Hot," he grinned, rolling her onto her back, beneath him.

She ran her hands over his bare chest slowly, and a tingling feeling shot through her fingers. Tim was rubbing her thighs again; her soft inner thighs. She moaned softly as he unzipped her jeans and pulled them down off her legs. He was silent as he lay on top her of her shirtless, stroking her like an owner would stroke a cat.

Suddenly, in one swift action, she stripped away the rest of his costume. Both in their underwear, they embraced in another kiss and Tim unclicked her bra, watching it fall away. He gave her tits a squeeze, the modest mounds filling his hands as he rolled the nipples between his fingers and massaged the gentle flesh of boobs.

There was a huge bulge in Tim's underwear that Kitty was anxious to get out of his underwear. The underwear flew off him presently. His big penis pressed against her urgently and he groaned as she rubbed it lightly with her hands. Then she eased away her knickers and tucked them into Robin's discarded utility belt. "A souvenir..." she whispered. He pushed his cock into her revealed vagina. Kitty whimpered in his arms.

He thrust hard into her tight wet pussy, his hands groping her naked body to calm her. Her limbs flailed uncontrollably beneath him with each thrust, waving exposed in the air. He was more than she'd ever imagined: powerful, passionate, caring yet forceful as he screwed her in the dark alley. Kitty's mind drifted to physics tutoring later that evening. That was going to be such fun, especially when he saw what she was going to wear for him...

He kept placing kisses on her as he fucked her but it couldn't stop her desperate panting. Her legs lifted and clamped to him as he pushed her hair back behind her ear and slammed his lips into hers for the final kiss. He gave one last thrust, hard enough to make her cry out, the cry turned to a moan as he finished in her.

Tim stroked her sweating body. "It's pretty dirty here isn't it," he commented with a smile, glancing around at the alleyway. "Physics tutoring tonight," she smirked, "I'll show you dirty..."


End file.
